Eres todo lo que necesito
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Mi final Royai del Manga! -......El era todo lo que ella necesitaba, aun si nada le podia dar, no importaba mas, que estar juntos......- Royai Spoilers Cap 102! Review pleaseee 1er Fic royai!


Hola!! Mi primer fic Royai eh?? xD

Espero que lo disfruten! Esta ubicado... en... mi retorcida mente! o

Este es mi final royai perfecto!!

Lean y dejen review n.....n!

* * *

N/A: Arakawa-sensei te odiooooo ToT!!! xDDD

Eres todo lo que necesito.

Amanecia en Central, un radiante sol se asomaba por la ventana, era primavera ya, las alergias comenzaban a

molestar a cualquiera ya, incluso a ella, la teniente de cabellos dorados. Ella lo estaba cuidando, no habia dormido

en toda la noche, por muy cansada que estuviera no podia, se echaba toda la culpa por esto, y esto, era lo unico que

podia hacer por el.

El desperto, sintio su calida mano tomando la suya, suspiro una vez y decidio romper el vago silencio que inundaba

el cuarto.

- ¿Por que estas aqui?

- ¿Debo tener un motivo?

- Claro, no descansaste...

- No necesito hacerlo señor...

- Basta de formalidades, ni si quiera soy militar ahora... - Movio la cabeza haciendo que Riza evitara mirarlo a los ojos.

- Esta bien... - Ella bajo la cabeza.

Riza miro al piso un buen rato, subio la mano que tenia libre al cuello, realmente era un dolor insoportable, mordio su labio

inferior para evitar quejarse del dolor. Roy no tenia vision, pero no era tonto, sabia que ese silencio Riza lo estaba sufriendo.

- Vete a dormir... - Dijo el.

- Estoy bien...

- Ah... - Puso su mano en su cabeza - que pesada eres mujer! - Reclamo el.

- Usted no hable de eso...! - Le devolvio ella.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, un silencio que se rompio por carcajadas del hombre de oscuros cabellos, ella lo miro sin

saber que estaba pasando, se sintio incomoda en el momento, volvio su mirada al piso y el dejo de reir. Volvio a tomar

un tono serio.

- No seas amargada Riza...

- No lo soy... - Dijo ella en un tono serio.

- Aunque... no pueda verte... quiero que sonrias... - Le dijo el simple.

De algun u otro modo, ella pudo comprender, que lo que queria el, era que estuviera feliz y relajada, que todo habia terminado

al fin, que nada mas podia empeorar, solo era estar juntos. El queria su felicidad, no queria que por culpa de el, ella sufriera,

ni si quiera ella era la responsable de todo. Ella cerro sus ojos aliviada y sonrio, Roy lo percato al instante.

- El ambiente ya no esta tenso... - El sonrio.

- ¿Acaso lo estaba?

- Si... pero... sonreiste... - Cerro sus ojos.

Riza solo lo miraba tranquila, despues de todo, ya no habia una relacion de trabajo, ya era una relacion mas libre, ya podian

salir, reir y compartir sin miradas sobre ellos. Pero ella cambio su semblante cuando el cambio el suyo, era uno serio.

- Deberias irte...

- ¿Por que?

- No quiero que pases aqui cuidando a alguien que no puede hacer nada por si solo...

- Pero...

- Quiero que hagas tu vida... con alguien que pueda darte lo que quieras... casa, dinero, familia...

- Roy... yo...

- Debes encontrar a alguien... - El seguia con un semblante serio, quiza un poco mas triste.

- Estoy empezando a hacer mi vida... con alguien que puede darme todo lo que quiero... - Dijo ella tranquila.

- ¿Ah?

Realmente Roy era ingenuo, en un par de segundos, el ya se habia cuestionado eso miles de veces, no sabia a que se

referia Riza. Ella suspiro frustrada.

- Te quiero Roy... - Dijo ella al fin.

- Riza... ¿Que puedo darte yo?

- Tu... eres todo lo que necesito...

Dicho esto, Riza se sento en la cama donde estaba el, lo abrazo fuertemente. Roy no sabia como reaccionar, ella era una chica

tan seria, tan fria, nunca se imagino tenerla ahi, pegada a el, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo, sin decirle nada, solo le respondio.

Riza se alejo un poco de el, pero sin despegarse, lo miro, y beso tiernamente su mejilla.

- Te quiero... - Volvio a decirle ella - No importa si tu no me quieres... pero... - Roy la interrumpio.

- Yo te quiero Riza... mucho...

Riza sonrio una vez mas, pero esta vez, sus labios fueron directamente a los de el. Roy le respondio casi sin dudarlo, pues

ya tenia todo aclarado: Ella, era la mujer de su vida.

Fin!

* * *

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n......n!

Algo que decir? Expresalo en un review!


End file.
